


Personal Preferences

by ChaseDawg12



Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseDawg12/pseuds/ChaseDawg12
Summary: A cute, friendly, fluffy WhiteRose oneshot set in the post-Salem era of the RWBY universe, explaining how WhiteRose came to be as well as what has happened to the other main characters with a very fluffy ending.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The White Rose Oneshot Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Personal Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work I've made. This started out as a Christmas gift for my girlfriend, a huge fan of writing fanfiction on this website ([Dragongirl180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180/works)) and she encouraged me to try this out for myself...so here we are

* _bzz bzz bzz_ *

“Ughhh, 7:30 already?”

“That’s what you get for partying all night, party animal,” Weiss smirked as she took another sip of her tea.

It was amazing how her partner still found ways to surprise her. She had known that Ruby was one big ball of energy, that much had been clear since they met at Beacon way back when, but she had always seemed like the goody two shoes rule follower so it was pretty crazy to see that she had been partying until 1:30 in the morning with Yang and Blake. Of course she had went too, she wasn’t an introvert, but she departed their presence around midnight, because at least _she_ remembered they were giving speeches at Beacon Academy that afternoon. She rolled her eyes thinking about how she was the only one who could keep a commitment.

She really shouldn’t be shocked by _anything_ at this point. It had been 2 years since Salem had been defeated. Everything...changed...for better or worse since then. Salem, Arthur, Tyrian and Hazel all died in the last battle. The sole survivors from the dark side, Cinder, Neo, Emerald and Mercury, were put on trial. Cinder was locked up in solitary confinement until she passed away 9 months ago. Emerald and Mercury were sentenced with bail, since paid, due to their lesser involvement and haven't been heard from since. As for Neo, after some psychoanalysis and research into her past, and testimony from Team RWBY saying Neo helped defeat Salem after her self discovery that it was in fact not Ruby who killed Roman, she was acquitted of all charges and had since joined the forces of good.

As for the day-saving heroes, Ozpin had finally been released from his curse and his spirit ascended. Oscar, fully free from Oz’s spirit, decided after a few months of reflection that he wanted to live his old life just a little while longer before he felt ready to be a full time huntsman on his own and returned to his farm. Jaune, after a few months of reflection in his own right, realized no woman would mean to him what Pyrrah did, and dedicates his life in her honor to this day. Ren and Nora had gotten engaged literal days after the fall of Salem and married about a year and a half ago. Blake and Yang, who everyone saw becoming a thing before they saw them becoming one, tied the knot almost 7 months ago now. And at the wedding reception, Weiss realized she maybe liked her little red bundle of positivity and joy a _little_ more than as just a friend.

And here we were.

* _bzz bzz bzz_ *

“Ruby, you gonna wake up or?”

“10 more minutes please, your majesty Ice Queen.”

“Babe, you know I hate when you call me that.”

“I know. I also know you secretly like it,” Ruby remarked with a smile as she rolled over, asserting that her extra 10 minutes of sleep would be had.

Weiss cracked a smile of her own as she walked into the kitchen. _She knows me too well_.

She felt nice today, so she figured she’d surprise Ruby with her coffee already ready for her right out of bed. She grabbed the sugar from the cabinet. Rubes liked her coffee way sweeter than the average person, which kinda fit her personality really well, as she was perhaps the sweetest person she had ever met. She was the whole reason her hard exterior was cracking and she was becoming more comfortable with herself and opening up more. _Only somewhat open_ , she’d tell herself, _last thing I need is to be viewed as a softie_. Weiss, who preferred tea, liked it iced most of the time but here and there she would mix it up with regular tea. However, she was finding herself drinking regular tea more and more ever since she started dating Ruby. Again, very indicative of her personality. She again shook off the thought she was turning soft.

********

Weiss had been sitting on the balcony of the hotel room for what felt like half an hour before Ruby and her coffee appeared in the chair beside her.

“10 minutes, huh?”

“When have you known me to be that literal?”

“You have a point, as always.”

They sat and watched the sunrise as they sipped away at their drinks.

"Can you believe it's been two years already?"

"No… it feels almost surreal. And so much has happened in such little time. So much has changed since we first met even. Do you remember that far back?"

"Of course! I was a young, adventurous wild child and you were-"

"A snobby rich girl with an elitist, bitchy attitude?"

"I was gonna say a pristine, fancy, proper goddess, to be completely honest."

Weiss tried her damndest to hide her blush, but it stood out too much against her white, as always, outfit. Ruby acknowledged the blush with a light kiss on the cheek.

"So… you really felt the way you do now ever since we met?"

"Well yeah and no, I always thought you were special to me, and I've always felt different about and around you than anyone else. But, I didn't _fully_ translate it to a romantic way until about a few months before Blake and Yang's wedding."

"Oh? How so?"

********

_So, uh, do you want the full story or the short story?_

_The full story sounds intriguing, to be completely honest._

_Ok, so you remember Jaune’s beach party? The one a few weeks after Oscar’s send off celebration?_

_Oh god, babe._

_No, no, trust me, This isn’t bad, you’ll like it, I promise_

_Ok Rubes, sorry. Go ahead._

_Okay, so… I was chilling next to Jaune. We had just beat Nora and Ren in the final of the volleyball tournament._

_I don’t care what anyone says, baby, that ball Penny hit landed in. We should’ve been pl-_

_Trust me, sweetheart. I heard it all from Penny for the next week and a half. Anyways, so me and Jaune were talking about how much had changed in life up to that point. It had been a while since me and Oscar had broken up, so it didn’t bother me anymore to talk about it. It was kinda a fling thing if you think about it, barely lasted 4 months_

_Ruby, you know there are more qualifications to a fling than just le-nevermind, sorry, proceed. I’ll stop interrupting._

_No worries, cutie. Like I said, doesn’t bother me to talk about it anymore. Especially now that I have my own chill lil snowflake *giggle*. Anyways, so we just finished talking about how it was crazy that Blake and Yang were lesbians, even though we both figured it out in our heads before they did, and we both thought they were such a cute couple and needed to get married. So, I figured I’d ask him if HE was into anyone…_

********

“I don’t really know Ruby. I don’t know why but I’m still not over Pyrrha. It’s been so long since she’s...passed, but I just can’t get over her. I mean I’ve been on a few dates with Neo, but it just doesn’t feel the same.” Jaune replied. This was about a week before he decided to dedicate his life to her.

“You sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Neo doesn’t talk at all?” Ruby quipped.

“Haha, very funny Ruby.”

“What!? I make a good point, no?” she said, not able to hold back a little laughter.

“Heh, maybe you’re right. Anyways, how about you? I know you said you were over Oscar, but have you been back in the market, as they say, or are you not looking for anything right now?”

“You know, I-”

It was at this moment Weiss decided arguing with “head official” Ironwood over the out of bounds call was an absolutely futile activity to partake in anymore, and decided to cool off with a swim in the ocean. So, she stripped off her glistening white half jacket and ripped off her summer skirt, leaving just her designer brand bikini to glimmer in the sunlight.

_Woah…_

“Ruby!?”

“Wha-I-*mhmm*-uh… Yes, I agree”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“I asked you if you were interested in anyone and you said ‘Yes, I agree.’”

“Oh...uh...I-”

“Ruby… are you interested in Weiss?” Jaune was more perplexed yet intrigued than ever.

“Whaaaaa?”

********

Weiss was blushing even harder than ever and was trying way too hard to hide it that Ruby had no choice but to chuckle a little bit.

“Come on babe, don’t hide it. I knew the moment I saw you undo your ponytail and get in the water, it really started sinking in that I may be bi for my little snowflake.”

“Well...maybe I’ll allow it as long as I get to tell you how I fell for _my_ bi queen- and no, hold in any lines about me being an Ice Queen at least for a few minutes.”

“Ugh… fine.”

“You know when it happened too… you just don’t know what transpired in my mind.”

“Oh no… you mean-”

“Yup.”

“Oh god…”

********

“To Blake and Yang!”

“To Blake and Yang!” everyone immediately repeated after Ruby. Of course she, ever the leader, would draw the most emotion out of the crowd from her toast to the newlyweds.

“Weiss, are you gonna give a speech?” Ruby said, interrupting Weiss from reflecting on the scene of the party, sipping on her ice water. She wasn’t much for drinking after seeing what it did to her mom. What it did to their family. _No, I will not think those thoughts again. Not tonight._

“I mean yeah, sure. I’m not much of a public speaker, nor a speech giver. But, yeah, sure, I’ll give it a go, why not?”

“Don’t worry about it, Ice Queen. You’ll do great! Go kill it!”

_Why the hell did she just call me Ice Queen? Why did I kind of like it? Am I blushing? Why have I never thought about how cute Ruby’s eyes are? Am I ok? Did someone slip something in my drink??_ Weiss tried to think nothing of that last thought and attempted to relax as she walked up onto the stage.

Later that night, Weiss decided to check out from the party finally. Almost everyone had left, only the main squad of party animals remained: the newlyweds, Ruby, Renora, what everyone called those two inseparable love birds now, Ironwood, Penny, Maria, Pietro and Neo. But, Weiss was tired and Weiss wanted to sleep so Weiss was gonna get what Weiss wanted to get. She bid goodnight to everyone in the room, to which she was responded to with a round of returned goodnights and an “I’ll join you soon!” from her hotel roommate Ruby. _Was she… extra excited to say that? Today’s been so odd._

About 40 minutes later, Weiss was dried off from her shower and laying on her bed in her nightgown when Ruby barged in, _still_ somehow full of energy, although she also did look kinda tired too. She took right to taking a shower before bed. She seemed completely calmed down and exhausted as she stumbled into the room afterwards. _Was she drunk? No, Ruby didn’t drink either. This must be just an energy crash from the party. If she was drunk, she would say something dum-_

“That was such a great party, babe. And yes, I called you babe, babe. Because you know what? I love you Weissy boo, I’m GAY for you… and I have been for months! Months! I-”

She collapsed right into Weiss’ lap and conked out immediately

_What just happened...? D-Did Ruby just confess her lo-she has to be drunk, right? Right!?_

_…_

_I mean… where did she get being gay from? Wasn’t she just in a relationship with Oscar??_

_…_

_Was she bi? She gave no indication of being bi before, nothing like Blake and Yang_

_…_

_Am I bi? Do I like Ruby back? How do I react right now?_

_……_

_You know… she does in fact have pretty fascinating eyes to me and there is kinda something to it more than “they’re silver”. And I do feel more… comfortable… around her. And she is pretty... warm...and ...soft……_

Weiss, too, passed out quickly, and embraced Ruby almost as if in a hug through the night.

They were both pretty shaken up, dazed, and confused when they woke up the next morning. Shocked, they both questioned if what happened last night was real several times over just to see if there was a chance at least one of them was going crazy. They were both not. Ruby had meant every word she said before passing out, but didn’t mean to say them. Weiss truly believed the thoughts that ran through her head last night, but she dare not do anything but try to repress them. What would everyone think? Sure, Blake and Yang had just gotten _married_ but what if it came out the whole group was bisexual? Would nasty rumors start up in the tabloids? No, poor sweet innocent Ruby and the rest of the group didn’t deserve that negative, unwanted attention… especially during this well earned global era of happiness and peace. Tabloid filth would not ruin the good new era and vibe of Team RWBY… _but I really think I like her a lot_

********

“I still cannot believe our self imposed forget and never mention again rule lasted a whole week.” Ruby shook her head as she slunk into her chair.

“Tell me about it. Felt like years holding in my feelings for you. Thankfully Blake and Yang were on their honeymoon so they never saw that awkward phase.”

“Ha, I know right? That would’ve been so bizarre. Anyways, I’d have to say my first and one of my favorite memories of us as a couple was that first night after we decided enough was enough and became a thing. We had just gotten inside after walking in the park for a few hours, and I had said something about how I felt my boots were a little too tight, and then you said that you could think of something that was probably tigh-”

“Ruby! This is an open balcony of a public place... _not now_ ”

Ruby just blushed and laughed, per usual.

Weiss took one last sip to finish off her tea and stood up.

“I’m getting another serving. You want a refill?”

“Absolutely, but you won’t have to go too far because I feel like coming in with you anyways. See you in the living room area”

********

After a brief, deliberate channel surf on the room’s TV produced nothing of interest, they decided to continue this deep reflection of life discussion they seemed to have been carrying on for a few hours now.

“Weiss, have you ever thought about how it feels like everything can change in a moment?”

“Every damn day Ruby. One day, you can be at the top of the world, elitist of the elite, friend of everyone important… and then the next day, the Schnee name is soiled… ruined… uhm, no… I-I mean-”

“Sweetheart, I’ve felt these emotions reemerging within you for weeks ever since they announced her biopic. It’s ok. It all hurts. All of it. I get it. Need I remind you I went through it too.”

********

Sure, the endgame of the war was great for Ruby and Weiss due to the world altering victory. That didn’t mean it was all sunshine and rainbows all the time throughout the war. Ruby, the war hero, only unlocked the key to victory by accident through tragedy. They were battling Salem’s main henchmen in her castle of sorts as that horrid beast watched from affair as her slaves did her bidding. Cinder and Neo, after being evicted from Salem’s camp once and for all hours before the squadron arrived, were nowhere to be found, having taken Emerald and Mercury with them. Ruby tried so hard to get past these servants to that demon to get to the source and deal with her once and for all. That’s when time became still. She saw Tyrian stab Qrow through his whole body. She felt everything in her break into crumbs. Then, she saw white… then nothing but black for a day. Then pain. Pain. So. Much. Pain...

And then there was poor, sweet, innocent Weiss. The family she was always raised to believe was too powerful to crumble... practically disintegrated in her arms. While it was she who discovered the evidence and she who ordered the arrest of her “father”, she couldn’t help but worry about how it would, and did, soil the Schnee name. The company stocks plummeted. The company itself practically bankrupt. This sent interim owner of WDC, Whitley Schnee into a deep dark madness, until he was recruited by Salem to join their team. The worst part was he was never an important asset to Salem and eventually she just used him as human sacrifice, dying a very painful and embarrassing death. 

Winter, sweet, sweet, Winter, got her moment to shine and honor her duty as the heir to the Winter Maiden… for all of 10 minutes. The previous maiden passed and transferred the powers over to Winter, just as planned. That was, until Neo and Cinder burst into the room. Last time Weiss heard about the incident, she heard Winter fought valiantly, just like she always did, but 2 on 1 was just too much. Cinder and her more fine tuned Fall Maiden powers took over… and won. Just like Pyrrah. Vanished. Thankfully for the world, Winter had come to a conclusion that that situation was a very much plausible one. So, she knew to never let Weiss escape her mind. Yes, Weiss was the Winter Maiden. But, you wouldn’t dare think to ask her about it. _Winter is still the maiden… Winter is still ok_. 

Willow was not, never was. Her alcoholism just worsened with each passing week as she watched her beloved family fall to pieces, and then watch those pieces turn into ash. The tabloids caught on soon, documenting her drinking, her horrid attempt at hygiene, her depressed demeanor. Each passing cover made Weiss more and more angry… but she was worried about the wrong problems until it was too late. She didn’t get to see her, she didn’t even get a call or any last goodbyes. All Weiss got was a rugged piece of scrap paper…

_Weiss,_

_I never stopped loving you. No matter what you did. I knew you were something special and pure from the day you were born, unlike the life your mother chose for you and her. The best thing you ever did to me was run. Leave. Escape. I, myself, can no longer escape but one way. The only way. Do not cry for me… I deserve no tears from your pure soul. I’m sorry I couldn’t do better for you, for your brother, for this family. So, I believe this is it unless I change my mind like the coward I know I am. I hope to see you one day, but you do not deserve to be at the place I do. You deserve much better. But, maybe as one last act of grace above, we could be reunited one day. I will never forget you. Please try to forget me_

_Willow Schnee_

Willow Schnee did _not_ coward out. Willow Schnee was found hanging from one of her husband’s old ties in their closet. She was buried the next week.

********

_I...can no longer escape…_

Each lasting memory, every burning image, every line Weiss remembered made her cry more and more profusely

_God DAMN it, I’m turning soft. This is exactly what I didn’t want_

She went to throw a shoe at the wall out of anger over herself… but she couldn’t do it. She just collapsed onto the floor into a ball of sadness. Weak. Scared. _It’s just like when I was a kid all over again, all I need is Father to discipline me for not being prop-_

“Shhhh” came a calming voice as an arm picked her back up onto the bed, laid her down, and snuggled up tight to her. Of course it was Ruby, who else would it be?

“Rubes...I...Schnee name… ruined... *sniff*... the note… *sniff*... I hate this *sniff* cursed name.”

“Shhhh shh shhhhhhh, it will all be ok my little snowflake. There, there.”

“How do you even condone this behavior? It’s so unbecoming and impro-”

“Because I’m not a cold hearted businessman above all else. I actually love you and want you to be all of the you you desire being, unconditionally. Now rest off those tears, we clearly are not going to the optional pre-ceremony brunch, so I’ll cook us up something good."

********

Ruby was taking exceptionally longer than usual to prepare today. Was she nervous about giving a speech? No way she would be, she’s given so many before, what would be so different about this one? Had she forgotten to prepare a speech? Who knows, all Weiss knew was that the ceremony was in 90 minutes and all guest speakers were supposed to be there within the next 45. 

“Ruby?! What are you doing?”

“Nothing babe, just freshening up a little bit. Give me like 5 more minutes.”

“You better actually mean 5 minutes this time! I’m using the restroom while I wait.”

She swore she heard Ruby say something about roses and names or something, but the bits and pieces made no sense and her interpretation was interrupted by a loud “AH! I FORGOT SOMETHING!” followed by running into the bedroom. _So she did forget to write a speech?_

Nope, Ruby emerged a few minutes after Weiss had finished up and was putting on her jacket. She looked at her girlfriend with curiosity standing there ready to go while holding a prewritten speech that seemed way too long to have been written in 7 minutes. _Nope, wasn’t that_. She brushed off this conundrum from her mind completely as she started to tie her boots.

“Babe, did you say something while I was in the restroom? You know I don’t focus on conversation when I’m in there.”

“I’m sorry Weissykins, I just had a genius idea on how to solve your last name conundrum.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

“By changing it!”

She couldn’t help but chuckle a little and smile. _All these years later and she still has such a childish view and childish solutions to problems, but like in a cute way. Another thing I’ve always liked about my girl._

“Oh? Any suggestions?”

“I personally prefer Rose, if you were to ask me.”

“Babe, silly, that’s yo-”

When she turned around, Ruby was on a single knee, holding something. What she was holding was a small box. Inside that box was a mostly silver ring, with a light touch of gold in a swirling pattern around the ring. The _piece de resistance_ , however, was the thin, 24 karat gold washer at the top of the ring that held within it a pure white diamond sculpted into the shape of a rose.

“Weiss,” she choked out through the tears they were both already starting to have. “My Ice Queen, my goddess, my everything… will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the start, this is my first ever work. This is only a oneshot since I didn't want to hop right in and start a multi-chapter saga until I saw if people liked my stuff, and I'm totally down to turn this into an AU if people like it enough. So, leave comments down below with thoughts or criticism. Anything is appreciated!


End file.
